


The Pride Before the Fall

by Iblametumblrformyproblems



Series: Loki, King of Asgard [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Canon Timeline, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Original Character(s), Slightly Altered Timeline, Slow Burn, Spirit of Asgard, thor 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iblametumblrformyproblems/pseuds/Iblametumblrformyproblems
Summary: All the well-laid plans designed by the Spirit of Asgard were finally coming to fruition. Odin would be removed from the throne and Loki would be placed in his stead. All seems like Asgard has finally won.But the God of mischief has other plans. When the Spirit of Asgard is freed from her cage, will she finally be given the opportunity to live as a mortal? How will Odin punish Thor for his treason? And what happens when friendship becomes something more?
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Reader
Series: Loki, King of Asgard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. A Traitor in their Midst

All of Asgard was to be found in the great halls of the castle, desperately cheering as the young Thor made his way to the throne. The greatest riches of the galaxy were on display, all in admiration for the soon to be king. He boastfully made his way through the crowd and on they cheered, never ceasing in their praise for the Golden Prince. The arrogant warrior, one of the strongest beings in the galaxy and a testament to the power of Asgard, would take the throne this day if none were to intervene. Not one Asgardian in attendance would perceive what was to come. 

On either side of the throne stood the Prince’s family and friends. The warriors who fought beside him fearlessly smiled on at the joyous expression of the people, feeling such pride in their friend. On the other side, there stood his mother, in all of her splendor and glory, and his brother, looking equally proud and bored. All would bear witness to this moment in history. 

The Great AllFather stood from his throne, quieting the crowds just as Thor knelt into a low bow. The words many kings had repeated waiting on his lips as an oath to all who would hear it. The golden prince grinned upwards at his mother, sparing a wink in his boastful way. This was a day of glory for the prince, fully prepared to take the throne promised to him from a young age. But there would be no successful coronation this day. 

For there was more at work than the eye could see. 

Deep below the swelling crowds and cheering masses was the great vault of Asgard, a treasure trove of incredible wonders unlike the world has ever seen. And it seemed a robbery would occur, the lone forms of two Jotunns snuck silently to repossess the power of their land. A shimmering casket, simple enough to carry discreetly, but it contained the ability to freeze a land completely when unleashed. And this was their prize. 

Little did they know that they were closely watched by the Great Spirit of Asgard and she had no desire to impede their progress. Had it been a different universe, it would have been simple enough and necessary to smite the creatures before they even laid a finger on the Casket, but she would not defend Odin’s relics. Not any longer. 

The Destroyer should have awakened the minute they laid hands on the Casket of Ancient Winters, but she kept it dormant. The blue giants grabbed the relic with little hesitation, before beginning their escape from Asgard, in great hopes to bring their relic to their homeworld.

Back among the coronation proceedings, the very appointment of Kingship to the young Thor was paused as Odin looked up from his pedestal, finding the Spirit of Asgard before him. Somehow, she’d gained enough power to penetrate beyond the defenses of his mind. The whole room of cheering Asgardians had paused as if frozen in time. The upturned face of his son looked expectantly, waiting for the pronouncement that would signal his reign. But all had frozen except for Odin and the Spirit. 

She stood tall, ageless despite being thousands of years old. She'd seen the appointment of hundreds of kings, tutoring them long before they reached the throne. The only true piece of her appearance that would never change was her brilliant gold eyes, the same color as the flames that lit the heart of Asgard. But as of recent years, she had taken to letting her true hair color show as well, the brilliant gold matching perfectly. The only one in Asgard who could boast this individual color was Heimdall himself.

“What do you seek, Spirit?” He growled, hating that his victory would be interrupted. “Is this your last attempt to keep Thor from the throne? It shall not succeed.”

The grin that spread on her unearthly features was deeply unnerving. “You’ll find that I already have, Odin. For even now, your most precious treasure is stolen from beneath your gaze.”

He scoffed at her words, unwilling to believe the Jotunns were even capable of such a feat. “The gatekeepers are on my side, Spirit. You’ll find no enemies capable of breaching our defenses.”

“They have the Casket,” she answered, with the power of Asgard behind her. The ground grew shaky under his feet and he could not deny the truth in those words. “You have failed in all you intended. This is the beginning of the end for you, false King. Asgard rejects you and your legacy. You shall never know peace again.”

And with that pronouncement, the world came back in full force around the would-be King of Asgard. The silence that rang throughout the room was a death peal to Odin, as he slowly met the eyes of his son and his wife. Even Loki seemed unnerved at the strange turn of events. But he would not believe the innocence in the dark prince’s eyes. 

All he could manage to say before he found himself running to the vaults was a soft, “Frost Giants.”

  
  
  
  


The empty pedestal was taunting him. Surrounded by the treasures of his forebearers, the loss of the Casket was severe. He had not the energy to fight another brutal war with Jotunnheim at his age and he saw too much kindness in Thor’s eyes, despite the pride that hid it well. His son would not do what was necessary to the beasts once Odin had passed. He must act swiftly and decisively if he were to keep the Jotunns as nothing more than the dying legends of the past. 

It did little to help the presence of the Spirit in her cage, only adding to his ruin and shame. She was meant to stop this from happening, but she did nothing. He briefly considered the vivid image of running Gungnir through her physical form within the destroyer the moment he was not surrounded by guards, but he doubted Asgard would take the slight kindly. The glint of victory in her low chuckle chaffed at his pride, reminding him of her pronouncement earlier. She had planned this and the desire to make her pay permanently was strong within him. But he could not explain her body away easily. 

Thor and Loki had joined him in the vault, seeing the truth just as he did. They would have many questions surely, but it would do no good. Odin saw red and would not be moved off the warpath in his mind. 

“Why did the Destroyer not do something?” Thor asked, confounded at the strange event. “Is it not supposed to prevent the relics from being stolen?”

The spirit only smirked conspiratorily, continuing to taunt him silently. Odin felt deep exhaustion overwhelm him, reminding the king that he was no longer young. The rage burned steadily, but it did not give him the overwhelming strength it once did. He would not move from his hatred, but it was colder, crueler than it had been before. “I am not sure, my sons, but Jotunnheim must pay for this travesty.”

“But what if it was the actions of a few?” Loki interceded, pressing for peace. “Would you go to war with every Jotunn in the name of a stolen relic?”

“All the Casket requires is the actions of a few,” Odin pronounced definitively, stunning the prince into silence. “If they will not stop their people from betraying the power of Asgard, then they will face the wrath of the throne.”

“But father,” Thor interrupted, surprising Odin with the speculation on his face. “How do we know it was the Jotunns who stole the Casket? What if it was another world or another enemy? Asgard has many that would benefit from the power within the Casket.”

Odin turned on his sons in one quick movement. To have any others question him as they dared to do would mean certain death, but he had not the time for making a new heir. And he certainly could not punish Loki while allowing Thor to go free. That would only ensure the hatred of his people. 

“You must trust me, my sons. The Jotunns could destroy much of the universe with that one weapon, turning whole worlds into barren wastelands of ice and snow. We must act swiftly to show we are worthy of the trust of the nine realms,” he growled, leaving no room for argument. 

To emphasize the finality of his statement, he swept from the vaults, already preparing the plans within his mind for a fresh war. The Jotunns would not survive this time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Is it Truth or Mischief?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any of the characters within it. 
> 
> Lots of these chapters will include direct quotes from the movies themselves whenever I'm using scenes we can watch. Minor details will be altered as this is a slight AU, but it's not too far off. Such as Odin wanting war and not Thor. 
> 
> I am currently sitting here with the first Thor movie on to get direct dialogue for these scenes, so that's rather fun. Please let me know how you are enjoying this series and let me know if there are any ideas you might have. I'm trying to write more consistently but holy heck my life is crazy!

Thor Odinson was in a right fit as he upended a table where his friends feasted. A table that should have been shared with all of Asgard, should his coronation have been successful. But instead of cheer, a somber mood penetrated the room like a thick blanket. 

Loki watched as the temper of his brother burned hot, seeking an opening for the needed words that would change the course of Asgard's history. For another being watched on at the would be king, guiding Loki in every step. 

While he was grateful for the Spirit's presence to ground him, there was a sharp pang of longing within his chest. How he wished his friend would be there, a familiar face and warmth to ease his stormy mind. But that would have to come later. 

The Spirit had not lead him wrong yet. Even as he was sent through secret portals to find the King of Jotunheim, his true father. 

The shock on the faces of every Jotun who looked upon the Asgardian prince changing into the form of one of their own was deeply amusing to Loki. And while some remained wary of one who'd grown under the hand of Odin, he found acceptance in the eyes of Laufey, who looked upon him with a mix of grief and warmth. Loki looked much like his mother, according to the Frost Giant. 

The meeting was short, but Loki had taken many trips to the frozen land to establish his relationship with his father at the Spirit's guidance. Should all go to plan, there would be peace for Jotunheim under Loki's reign and the giants would flourish without the chokehold of Odin. 

But Thor must be pushed to question the rule of his father if all would proceed as planned. If Thor did not intervene, he was sure Odin would massacre every Jotun left in the universe. The date of Jotunheim hung in the balance of the silver tongue god.

Thor let out a frustrated roar before finding a place to sit on the steps at the outer edge of the room. Loki slowly made his way to join Thor in his brooding, knowing his council would be heard in the war of Thor's mind. 

"It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother," Thor warned as he watched Loki's movements. 

Loki simply nodded in understanding as he did not heed his brother's words and sat beside him. 

"This was to be my day of triumph," Thor growled. "And it was stolen by the Frost Giants."

"It'll come," Loki assured with no small amount of patience. "In time."

The moment between them was broken as Thor's brethren found him, the warriors exclaiming as they took in the chaos that Thor had created in his anger. 

Loki turned in towards his brother, trying to direct his attention back to the matter at hand. "If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about their intentions, about everything."

In the corner of his eyes, he saw the Spirit of Asgard nod. Thor must be led to the truth, that peace must first come before war is declared. "If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses, then there must be a reason they stole only the casket and not a greater weapon. If Odin makes the actions of a few as a justification for war, Asgard shall never know peace."

"Exactly!" Thor exclaimed, enjoying the way Loki stroked his sensitive ego and joined his side. 

"But there is nothing that you can do without defying father," Loki warned, knowing it would not deter Thor. 

His brother played beautifully into his plans, as Thor developed a rebellious look, fully prepared to deal with issue in direct defiance of Odin. 

"No, no, no. I know that look, " Loki continued. 

Thor interrupted him, ready to act in his headstrong way. "It's only way to ensure the safety of our people."

"Thor, it's madness!" Loki warned. 

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg interrupted, curious enough to take his attention off the feast for a moment. 

"We're going to Jotunheim," Thor announced to the group. 

Loki could not deny the surge of victory that ran through his being, yet managed to play as if he was frustrated with his headstrong brother. Thor would be shaken when he saw the true state of the enemy world, and his firm hold on the life he'd always known would slip from his grasp. He would not be able to contain the questions and the resulting truths. 

Volstagg laughed nervously. "What?"

Fandral seemed less amused by Thor's words. "This isn't like a journey to earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim!"

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their casket," Thor boasted without fear. Loki pressed his hand to his head at the foolishness of the conversation. "We would simply be looking for answers."

"It is forbidden!" Sif exclaimed, trying to move her friend away from the edge he was on the verge of jumping over. 

Thor chuckled, knowing exactly how to win over the warriors. "My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun. Who led you into the most glorious of battles?"

Hogun watched Thor approach him with a soft smile. "You did."

"And Volstagg," Thor continued, walking to his friend who was busy preparing a meal from the food that was not ruined from his tantrum. "To delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"

Volstagg laughed nervously, seeing how he was being manipulated into the crazy plan Thor was about to execute. "You did."

"Yes!" Thor laughed, before turning to Sif. "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"

Sif raised an eyebrow challengingly. "I did."

"True, but I supported you, Sif," Thor countered good naturedly. 

He turned to all of them once more. "My friends, we're going to Jotunheim."

  
  
  


It was determined that the warriors would leave under the cover of nightfall, when most of Asgard would not witness their betrayal. The only obstacle to their mission would be the all seeing gatekeeper, but Loki was confident in his goal to paint their mission in a light that Heimdall would accept. 

As Loki prepared his things for the journey within the walls of his chambers, the Spirit of Asgard joined him, watching his preparations closely. 

"Remember, young King, Thor must see the ruins of Jotunheim. He must see the pain Odin has wrought to their people. If not, your father's homeland will be a graveyard by the following week," she warned, her voice bringing fresh peace to him, a familiar warmth he'd grown accustomed to.

Loki nodded severely. "I know that the Frost Giants need the casket to rebuild and become the great world they were once before Odin's rage, but I do not know if Thor will be able to stop Odin's hand."

"He has no time for a new heir," she answered, sure of the future that Asgard had revealed. "He will seek to punish Thor to deter any rebellion from the people of Asgard, but he will not have time to act before falling into a deep sleep."

"And what of the Jotuns?" Loki asked, revealing the worry within his mind. "What if this journey and our plans will bring fresh pain to their world? Would they not be better off without my involvement?"

The Spirit leaned close to him, sensing Loki's distress under his carefully created facade. She could not touch him as she would be able to in the depths of his dreams, but Asgard would still seek to reassure the future king. 

"Jotunheim needed the casket. If they continued without it, their whole world would be lost. The casket is the heart of their planet, and it has been slowly dying in the hands of Asgard. There may be a few lives lost this day, but there is a bright future ahead."

Loki sighed deeply with the weight of eternity upon his shoulders. What the nine realms would look like if it wasn't for the reign of Odin. There would be no need for such subterfuge. He looked up at his friend and teacher, the golden fire burning within her gaze, and knew that he went with the force of Asgard behind him.

  
  
  
  
  


The five warriors rode horseback to the bifrost, racing at dangerous speeds to avoid being stopped by any loyal soldiers to the throne. It was fortunate that none appeared as they rode to the very golden gate of Asgard. Cloaked in darkness, they were prepared to go about their mission effectively. 

The form of the spirit would follow Loki to the brink of Asgard, but not beyond, unable to project her form across the realms. But she brought the force of Asgard behind her, as the whole planet sought to further the mission. Heimdall would not be able to stand against them.

The gatekeeper could see the burning form of aasgard approach with the future king even as they were leagues away. And yet, he stood his ground before the gate, his golden gaze staring unflinchingly at the warriors. 

Loki walked in front of his brother and made sure to send a "leave this to me" before facing the gatekeeper. 

"We seek to punish those responsible for the loss of the casket," Loki announced, knowing well enough to play on the gatekeeper's hatred for the Jotuns. "Odin would likely allow the guilty parties to escape as he starts a war with all of Jotunheim."

The only movement that showed that the silver tongue's words were acknowledged was a slight flicker the the form of the Spirit standing beside the future king. Heimdall could see the clear threat in her presence. 'let them through or I will reveal the truth to all here."

"You're not dressed warmly enough," he interrupted, his deep voice echoing to the team. 

"I'm sorry?" Loki answered. 

"Enough!" Thor grunted, done with any conversation that may be had. "Heimdall, will you let us pass?"

The gatekeeper's golden eyes shifted to the golden prince. "Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned," Thor ordered. "Understand?"

The warriors passed Heimdall with Thor's order, even as Loki continued to stand before him. Volstagg attempted a jab towards his ability to manipulate with his words, but it would not reach Loki's ears. 

"You will allow this mission to continue," spoke the spirit, only heard by the future king and the gatekeeper. "Or Asgard will be forced to gain your compliance through different means."

"Odin will know the truth the minute I open the bifrost," Heimdall answered, having the good sense to adhere to the demands of Asgard itself. 

"It will take him time to prepare a force to join him and I shall distract him further. You must only open the bifrost when you are told," she answered, giving no space to waver. 

The gatekeeper and Loki turned to join the rest of the warriors, prepared for the reality of what treason was about to be committed. The great sword fell into the slot and light bounced from it in streams like lightning as Heimdall opened the bifrost. The golden walls spun around them and pointed towards the realm of Jotunheim. 

But before they left, Heimdall let them hear this:

"Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as it's Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you and you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim."

Volstagg made some ignorant comment about keeping the bridge open, but Loki did not hear it as the Spirit stepped before him. 

"Show Thor the truth, my king. Let him see the damage Odin has wrought. Let him see the fields of dead that litter the surface. Do not hold any truth back in case he does not believe it."

Loki nodded, knowing the severity of his duty. The last words spoken by Thor and Heimdall turned into dust in his ears as the bifrost opened and carried the warriors far from their home realm. 


	3. Jotunheim

The Bifrost connected the universe until the warriors were able to travel the great distance in mere seconds. Any hope for an inconspicuous entrance was, however, lost. If the skies turning into a myriad of colors above the dark planet was not enough to alert the giants, the great cloud of dust certainly did. 

But Loki had prepared for such eventualities. Jotunheim knew not to intercede unless Thor sought to attack the dwindling population instead of seeking answers. There was much at stake and Loki did not wish to see more pain wrought on Laufey's homeland. 

A sick sort of silence permeated the warriors as they landed and took in the surroundings of Jotunheim. The world of monsters according to the stories of their youth, a world that should have been as dark and sinister as one would assume the enemy planet of Asgard to be. But instead of great towers of ice and a savage world, they could only stare on at the barren landscape. 

Thor looked around him warily, seeing the great cliffs of ice that seemed to contain no life. In the distance ruins could be made out, some ancient castle now falling to pieces. There was no denying this world was not what they were always told it was. 

Hogun was the first to speak, interrupting the void and silence of this frozen world with the same dread that filled each of the Asgardians. "We shouldn't be here."

Loki contained whatever answer he might have offered, instead looking to his brother to see if the truth was affecting him in the least.

Thor seemed shaken, even if just, but brushed it off easily. "Let's move."

The party advanced together, heading towards the ruins in the distance. If there was any place where one might find the Frost Giants, it must be in what little glory they had left. 

But even as they began their journey, a laughable attempt at stealth, a great piece of the ice landscape came falling down, disappearing into the dark depths below the land they could see. Nothing could grow in such a place. And nothing could live either. 

The warriors continued on with a deep wariness that would not be shaken. Each step was haunted by the realization that the world around them was dead or dying. A great civilization, now reduced to surviving on what appeared to be the rubble of war. Even Thor could not shake the newfound confusion. How could such a planet ever battle with the power of Asgard?

The ruins came ever closer, but strange shapes could be made out on either side of the trail they walked. Fields of ice, but within them was nothing but stones, placed decidedly and with distinction. Sif leaned to one that she could reach from the road with little effort, and brushed at the ice until a rune was unveiled. 

"Loki," she called to him quietly, knowing of his extensive knowledge of language. "What does this rune mean?"

Loki knelt next to her and examined the stone closely. "It is a name, Angeyja, and a date, along with the Jotun wish for peace in death."

Fandral could not remain silent as he heard the implications at the revelation. "Are we standing in the midst of Jotun graves?"

The whole party looked around, taking in the stones as far as the eye could see, a graveyard filled to the brim with those who had died among the Giants. Asgardians did not bury their dead, the funeral rights of their kind did not believe their spirits would be at rest if their bodies were not allowed to join the great tree. The pain the Jotuns must have endured to forever trap the souls of their kind in fields of ice must have been too great to speak of. 

"What does the date point to, Loki?" Hogun asked, the dread seeping through his tone. 

Loki swallowed hard, knowing the vital information would be needed if Thor was to see the truth. "It seems to be the last day of war between Asgard and Jotunheim, when Odin invaded Utgard."

"But I have seen the names of the dead from that day in memoriam on Asgard," Volstagg countered, seeking explanation as they all were. "If all here in this field died by Asgardians hands, we had little dead on our end."

Loki went to another grave, brushing away the ice until the rune was clear. "This grave has the same date. It may be too quick to assume, but it is very possible this place was meant for those who lost their lives that day."

"Come," Thor ordered, unable to bear the graveyard any longer. "We have a mission to accomplish."

They continued their journey across the frozen tundra, shaken by what they continued to find. The ruins loomed ever closer, but still, no living thing could be found. Not even a plant was seen as they searched the landscape for any threat. 

After many leagues where not a single Frost Giant could be found, Sif could not help but ask the question on all of their minds. "Where are they?"

"Hiding," Thor answered, though he didn't seem as sure of himself as he once was. "As cowards always do."

"Are you sure?" Loki asked softly, just enough to continue feeding the doubt within his brother's mind. 

"Where else would they be?" Thor said with a hint of rage seeping through. 

"Perhaps they are hiding in fear," Loki offered. "Fear of what any visit from Asgard might bring."

There was no answer to be offered to his words as they entered what might have been the throne room of Jotunheim that now was in complete ruin. The beautiful creation of ice could be found here and there, hinting at a world before that had flourished. But it seemed that it had been a great deal of time since Jotunheim had any power. 

A low voice echoed through the halls as they youfinally came face to face with the first creature they'd seen on their journey. Laufey would make his presence known. 

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians."

Thor answered the echoing voice, though Laufey remained hidden in the shadows. "I am Thor Odinson."

"We know who you are," As if the famed Odinson would not be recognizable from his golden features and weapon of choice. He certainly was not skilled in hiding himself. 

Thor could not hide his annoyance at the failure of his mission to remain hidden. "How did your people get into Asgard?"

Laufey moved until he sat upon the ruined throne, mere shingles and ice that hardly looked comfortable. It was a show of strength in the face of a foolish child who would wrought more pain if not held back. The King had no wish to cause his people the great suffering coming, but he would trust his son. 

"The house of Odin is full of the wise," was the answer he offered, knowing it would stun the young Thor. "Truths that have long been kept silent were revealed."

"You would seek to accuse my father's house of treachery?" Thor demanded, still lost in his confusion. 

"Tell me, Odinson," Laufey began tilting his large head to the side in a curious motion. "Does this world look like the stories of old? Do my people look like a great civilization prepared to conquer the nine realms?"

Whimpering forms of Frost Giant emerged from the shadows, each with their skin clinging to their bones, looking sickly and weak. This was Loki's doing. Thor would not be moved by the threat of violence or a show of strength, but the weakness of mothers and babes. 

A child, clinging to his mother, a mere toddler that almost reached Thor's shoulders, cried out in fear at the Asgardians in their midst, hiding away from the image of those who heralded death. Not even the proudest among the warriors remained unmoved at the sight.

"Odin is a murderer and thief," Laufey announced, though he attempted civility. Such weakness was not known to him, every instinct calling out to have him respond as a wounded beast that had been cornered. But he would trust the child of his great love. 

"And why have you come here? To make peace?" Laufey pressed seeing the compassion and confusion starting to grow in Thor's eyes. "Had you food enough to feed my people within your weapons? Or do you long for war as your father does?"

"You will cease with your lies and trickery!" Thor cried out, but even as he raised his voice, the sounds of weeping from children echoed through the hall. "It was your people who stole into Asgard and took a tool of war!"

"Thor, stop and think," Loki urged, coming beside his brother in an attempt to calm him. "What warriors do they have to war with? Look at them. They are starving."

Thor was coming undone to all those who knew him well, seeking an ounce of familiarity in his anger and rage. He could not cope with the truth before him. "And what would the casket do to change that? What if they shall find food from the mouths of Asgardian babes?"

"Would you like to see the 'weapon' Odin has told you of?" Laufey interrupted, standing from his throne to tower far above all in the would be throne room. "All the lies he has said. I wonder if you could believe your own eyes, little king."

Another giant, dressed only in the modest clothes of servant, joined Laufey on the throne, holding the precious casket in his hands. This was the true gamble in revealing that not only did Laufey know of the mission to get the casket, he had personally made it happen. The warriors drew their weapons in fear of what the Frost Giant king would do with such a weapon. 

Thor moved to begin attacking the king, enraged at the sight of the casket in the hands of a Jotun..but Loki pulled him back once more. "Let him show you what it is he means with the casket, Thor. There must be an explanation we cannot see before us."

"Know your place, brother," Thor growled in answer, but held his back his attack still. 

Laufey took the casket within his hands and turned it to the heavens, the stars watching every action with the same silent interest as they always did, and a beam of white power emerged from it to explode into the very atmosphere of Jotunheim. All around the warriors, snow began to fall in gentle waves, signaling for the first time, the only proof of moisture on the frozen land. The magic within the crystals was unleashed the moment they touched the barren grounds, and the truth was revealed to all.

Fresh life sprung from every snowflake, as whole plant life burst forth and took root. The ground itself seemed to soften beneath their feet to make way for life once more. It was as if watching spring come after a long, hard winter, but in the matter of moments. While there was no recognizable greenery that one would associate with Asgardian spring, Jotunheim was bursting into life that could survive and was meant for the harsh planet. 

The Asgardians could not believe their eyes as each turned in place to take in the changes around them. Even the ruins seemed renewed and growing with each moment, living ice creating new beauty and spires that could only be known as Jotun runes. And within mere minutes, the once destroyed throne room had become as grand as the throne room of Asgard. 

The Jotun children cooed in awe, despite their fear of the invaders. It seemed there had not been time for Laufey to restore the world these young creatures had only heard of. And each of them were able to see the stuff of legends with their bright red eyes. 

"This casket," Laufey announced, breathing hard for exertion. "Is the heart of Jotunheim. Without it, Jotunheim has been slowly dying for many millenniums. Would you seek to steal our only chance at survival from us?"

Thor had no answer, nor the time to, but it was clear he was deeply moved by the truth given to him. Each warrior seemed as if their whole knowledge of the universe was being called into question and there was no coming back from this trip of Jotunheim. 

But before anything else could be said or done, the Bifrost opened once more to herald the coming of the one who'd lied to each of them their whole lives. One who would come and cut down each of those who stood among them, women and children starved and desperate for sustenance. There would be no compassion should Thor not intervene. 

Without any hesitation, Thor made his choice. Turning back to the Jotun King, he let everyone in the newly built room here his echoing voice. 

"I swear to you that I will seek to seek to stop Odin's retaliation," he announced, even if the confusion was still clouding his features. "And once I am King, I swear to seek out the truth of this matter. Keep the casket for the time, but should I find this all had been a trick, you will pay greatly for your lies."

With his promises made, Thor turned and used the great Mjolnir to fly towards the army that sought to advance on the barely surviving world. His friends nodded in agreement before turning to follow their king, though a new dread had settled into their bones. Would they have to kill their own people to protect the Frost Giants? And who could stand against the power of Odin?

Leagues away, at the edge of what little land was left, where the casket had not been able to touch yet, Odin marched upon his great steed, Sleipnir, leading thousands of Asgardian soldiers to war. But Thor would not allow it. Flying until he was but a few feet away from his father, he stood between the army and the children he knew were weeping in fear still. 

"Would you join me, my son?" Odin demanded, strong in the belief that his offspring would not betray his father. "We must make the giants pay for their treachery."

"They have not warriors!" Thor yelled, standing his ground. His friends were just catching up, breathless from their run. "They are defenseless and there are many innocents here. The Jotuns need help, not war!"

"Be silent!" Odin raged. "Either you will join me or you will fade the consequences for standing against your king!"

"Then you shall be forced to cut down your own son," Thor answered, unmoved. 

There was a movement of unease in the soldiers. They could not attack their future King, but they could also not betray Odin. There would be many who would not be able to cut down their general if they were ordered to do so. 

The stand off had the whole of Jotunheim trembling in anticipation, the fate of the systemic genocide of Frost Giants to be decided now in this moment. And it all came down to it Odin was cruel enough to kill his own son. 

Finally, it was clear the Jotuns would live another day. With a great cry, Odin opened the Bifrost to bring the Asgardians home. Thor and his band of warriors were caught in the beam, bringing them home to retribution that would be awaiting them. 


	4. The Abandonment of Thor Odinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, there is a lot more change to the canon reasons for the events of Thor 1. Also, after the next chapter, expect more reader insert chapters because the Spirit will finally be awoken from her slumber. I absolutely cannot wait to show you guys why and how that will happen.
> 
> If you want to follow what is happening with Thor on the earth, we will be stepping away from him for a little bit. This part of the series will be a longer one, so expect at least 20 chapters to this one before we move onto the events in the Avengers. I will go back to show you guys what is happening with Thor, just now that it will be just a bit different from the movies to move Thor truly away from Odin. 
> 
> You may not like how I'm characterizing Odin, but honestly, I have daddy issues and it's nice to keep my villains relatively simple. 
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and appreciated!!!!!

The Spirit of Asgard was not one to spend her energy worrying. Asgard could see all possible outcomes, even with the merge of an Asgardian mind. And yet, worry still permeated. The future hung on the edge of a knife. But she must believe in the compassion within Odinson. 

Loki was trustworthy, despite his reputation as the God of lies. If there was any the Spirit could count on to unveil the truth, it would be him. He was a master manipulator and the board was set for their success. There should be no cause for concern.

And yet, the spirit found herself pacing the golden room of the Bifrost. Heimdall watched her movements warily, but knew better than to direct her rage towards him. Perhaps it was a sign that the Spirit was split, no longer a whole creature of both Asgard and girl, but two beings forced to coincide. For Asgard had nothing to worry for. 

A great thundering of hooves awakened her from the depths of her mind. Odin was coming for war, and it was now her job to intervene. The False King would know the true power of the Spirit he sought to silence for so many years. For now was a time of great intervention. 

Thousands of Asgardian warriors marched with their king to the edge of their planet, each step causing great streaks of light to erupt from the rainbow bridge. Faces of young and old prepared for the inevitability of war and were forced to come to terms with their own mortality. All because Odin was outraged and there were none who would oppose him. 

None but her. 

She stood at the gates of the Bifrost, allowing the very power of Asgard to fill her. The flaming gold of her hair burned brighter with each passing second until she became a blinding inferno, her hair and eyes becoming flame. While she would remain unseen to the eyes of the Asgardian soldiers, Odin could not hide his gaze from her. Even Heimdall shrank away from the power she portrayed. 

"You will not succeed this day, Odin," her voice echoed across the great distance. It would echo through the False King's ears until he could not bear the pain and clutched at his head desperately. 

Odin tried to shake off the influence of her magic, wincing at the pain that only built each second until her voice echoed around him tauntingly. He only urged Sleipnir on, determined to not be stopped. 

A great beam of golden fire came barreling down the bridge to the false King, sure to remove his head from his shoulders. Odin just managed to meet the beam with his own from gungnir. His horse whinnied and threatened to buck him in fear as the beams met each other with an explosion of power.

While the spirit remained unseen, the Asgardians warriors were able to see the great flames that were shot towards their king, flames that matched the all seeing eyes of the gatekeeper. Many would wonder at what great treason Heimdall was committing to stand against their king, as there was only one keeper they could see in the Bifrost. 

The blows from the Spirit's fire did not pause, seeking an opening in Odin's defenses. But what he did not know was that it was only a cause for distraction. The Spirit needed to buy time, not kill the king as he feared she may be capable of doing. 

One great blow managed to escape past his defenses and Odin was knocked from his steed with a great cry. The warriors of Asgard advanced with a great cry, seeking retribution for the humiliation of their king, but no more great blows came hurtling down the bridge. The attack had ceased without explanation. 

Odin stood from where he was knocked down, looking practically unaffected, despite a newfound fury raging in his eyes. What he did not know was deep magic was already at work within his body to prepare him to fall into a deep sleep from which he would not awaken. A sleep that would allow the true king to take the throne finally. 

The warriors barreled past the form of the Spirit where she stood, as serious as an executioner, to begin attacking Heimdall. The shock slowly forming on the gatekeeper’s face was undeniable. He would never expect to be punished for the actions of one he was turned traitor against. Perhaps this would be the great retribution she spoke of. 

But it wasn’t time for such punishments, as Odin rode into the Bifrost and called his men away from taking the life of one of their own, the swords stopped just inches from the dark skin of his throat. Heimdall swallowed hard, just barely able to feel the cold steel of their blades where they would cut his head from his shoulders. 

The Spirit watched on at the events around her, mischief glinting in her eyes in a familiar fashion, so alike his adopted son. Odin, in his deep rage, turned to her unseen form and let his threat be known to all who awaited the journey to Jotunheim. 

“When I return, Spirit, I will ensure that you shall never disturb the halls of Asgard or my peace again!” He decreed without a hint of compassion. “You have failed and all of Jotunheim will pay now for your treachery.”

The Spirit simply smiled, something so sinister in her gaze that Odin felt as if it was her who made the threat. “We shall see how great your victory shall be, false king.”

Odin turned his back on her, refusing to allow her words to instill fear. There was no room for fear in his breast as he sought to find the victory that would be final this day. All of Asgard would be witness to the destruction of Jotunheim and his name would be forever hallowed as Odin, the Victorious. 

The sword of the gatekeeper slid its way into the lock, and the Bifrost burst into life around the warriors. Odin held Gungir high as he sent the army of Asgard to what he would think was a sure victory. 

The Spirit only laughed at the fool as he was sent across the galaxy, for his world was about to come crumbling down. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The first words spoken by Odin as he entered Asgard once more, only moments later, seemed comical. 

“Do you realize what you’ve done?” He yelled at his heir, enraged at the betrayal. 

Thor was quick to respond, his anger just as potent. “I was protecting the innocent Jotuns you would have murdered!”

“You cannot protect them as they are all guilty of savagery! You couldn’t protect your own friends if they chose to attack!” Odin raged, flinging Heimdall’s sword towards the quiet gatekeeper. “Everyone return to your home!”

The Asgardian warriors obeyed warily, until none were left to witness the fight between their king and their future king, except for Loki and the Spirit. Even Thor’s friends left, escaping the increased tensions in the golden orb. 

“They were not savages!” Thor argued, hoping deep within himself that his father simply did not know. “They were starving! Your fear of the Frost Giants is keeping you from seeing the truth.”

Loki took a deep breath as he listened intently. For Thor’s sake, he deeply wished that Odin would value the life of his only heir enough to spare the life of his brother. Even if they were not blood related, even if the man was a great oaf, Loki cared deeply for the man who would look upon the truth and be moved with compassion. 

“That’s pride and vanity talking,” Odin brushed off the accusation. “Not Kingship. Do not assume to know better than the Allfather! You have forgotten everything I have taught you about the truth of the Jotuns!”

Thor knew better as he saw the supposed great kingdom with his own eyes. “While you wage war with innocents and tell stories of their savagery, the nine realms are terrified of Asgard. The old ways are down. You would stand and kill those begging for food while pretending to be a benevolent leader!”

“You are a vain, greedy, blind boy!” Odin shouted, the last of his patience now gone in the face of his son’s accusations. 

Thor was unmoved by his words, ready to throw his own back. “And you are an old man and a fool!”

Those words rung out in the space, permeating each person in attendance. The Spirit felt great compassion for Thor Odinson and the pain he was about to experience, but it was necessary for the future of Asgard. Odin, on the other hand, deserved none of her sympathy. For she watched him realize the danger in keeping his own son on Asgard, the truths that might come out and the lies that could be undone. 

Thor was now a threat to Odin’s legacy. And that was not something he would allow.

“Yes,” Odin finally said, looking to the ground in mock shame. “I was a fool. To think you were ready.”

Loki could see the danger in Odin’s eye, and the truth of what was about to occur to his beloved brother came to light. He glanced to the Spirit and read the look of pain upon her features as Thor’s fate was decided. But he held onto some impossible hope that he could move Odin towards a less cruel punishment. 

“Father,” Loki began, his tone begging to be heard.

But there was nothing left in Odin that would change his mind. He shouted at his adopted son, the cause of the great pain in his life, the memory of his beloved’s betrayal, and the one who sought to remove him from the throne. A great shout echoed through the whole room, echoing around until each man realized how truly far gone their father had become.

Loki stepped back, afraid of what might happen. But the Spirit was prepared to intervene if she needed to to save him, even if she could not save Thor. With the slightest of spells, beyond Odin’s comprehension, she manipulated the focus of his mind back towards his heir, sparing Loki and the throne. 

The magics that Odin had not recognized were deep within his mind now, a parasite to the great King’s thoughts. Such use of power would be considered dark and forbidden if it wasn’t for the permission of Asgard to do what was necessary. Too much hung in the balance for Odin to misplace his rage at the wrong son. 

“Thor Odinson,” Odin announced, bringing his gaze slowly back to meet Thor’s. “You have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you’ve opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and savagery of Jotunheim!”

He raised Gungnir, appearing to be prepared to strike him down, even as his voice shook with pain and rage. With a strong downward motions, the spear lodged into the key, unlocking the Bifrost with the only thing besides the sword of Heimdall. The gateway awoke once more and for the last time that evening. 

With a swift motion, Odin approached Thor and grabbed at the medals upon his armor. “You are unworthy of these realms.”

The next to come off was the red cape that signified the Prince’s color and station. “You’re unworthy of your title!”

Thor looked on his father with shock as he stripped everything away from this Prince of Asgard. But Odin was unmoved by the confusion and hurt in his son’s eyes.

“You are unworthy!” Was shouted into Thor’s face, as a defense for Odin’s actions. “Of the loved ones you have betrayed.”

There may have been a moment of shame that attempted to seep through his pride, but the old king would not be moved. He was as arrogant as he ever was, even if it meant he would hurt those he loved the most. 

Odin turned his back on his son for just a moment before turning back and summoning Mjolnir to his outstretched hand. “I now take from you your power! In the name of my father and his father before…”

Thor’s armor disintegrated with each word from the Allfather until he was stripped to the bare armor upon his chest and it was clear to all what was about to happen.

“I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!” And with a great bolt of lightning from Mjolnir, Thor was sent into the spinning beams of the Bifrost, cast off to the greatest edges of the nine realms, without his armor or power or title to protect him. 

Loki watched in shock as his brother flew past his vision and was lost to the power of the gateway. Even as the outstretched arms reached for help, Loki could do nothing to change the verdict of the Allfather. At least, not until he was removed from the throne. He looked up at the man who pretended to be some benevolent father, truly disgusted with the pride of man who would cast out his own son. There was no respect left in him for Odin any longer and he rushed off, unable to watch the horrors any longer.

Mjolnir would be sent flying across the realms to join the same world as Thor now found himself, a taunt to the Prince who would never again wield the power of the hammer. And in this action, Odin’s cruelty was set. All of Asgard would begin to question their King, for what man could be trusted that could betray his own family. 

The Spirit watched the proceedings with interest as the visions finally played out before her eyes. The course had been set and there was no returning now. 


	5. Waking the Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post! The depression has been super real lately, but I am trying! From here on out, it’s going to be much more original writing. There won’t be much more using direct lines from the movie, but we will still follow some of the major events from Thor. 
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and appreciated!

As Odin watched the light of the Bifrost dim into the Asgardian night, Loki fled, knowing exactly where he must go next. The anger of the insane King would certainly turn towards the one he called friend, and Loki would do whatever was necessary to protect those he could.

Loki sped through the long journey back to the castle, back to the home of his childhood, knowing Odin would not be far behind. Time was of the essence. 

The Spirit did not follow him that he could see, but he could almost feel the question in the back of his mind, a slight brush of her consciousness against his own. Another sign that there was no longer a perfect union between the asgardian and Asgard. It was time for the plans made many years ago to come to fruition. It wasn’t just his own future he would secure this day.

No guards impeded his pounding feet, looking on at the only Odinson left in their world with a hint of consternation. What would come of them, they wondered, should the trickster god take the throne? So opposite to Thor, Loki brought upon great fear to those who only knew the stories of his mischief. Would he rule with an iron hand, or would he leave Asgard in ruin due to chaos he so enjoyed ensuing? 

But Loki would not pay any attention to them. There would be time for dealing with such fear in the future. For now, he must get to the vaults before Odin did.

By some great blessing of the gods, Loki opened the great doors to the vault before any other could. The guards only nodded at their future king, unsure whether to stop the dark prince or allow him. But Loki spent many a day in the vault throughout his life, much to the mystery of the Asgardians that were placed to protect the treasures within the great doors. There were many rumors among the people about what drew Loki to the vaults, speculating that he learned dark mysteries form those artifacts, or that he was possessed by the spirits that lay captive in certain items. Some even dared to think he’d found a secret lover among those spirits, and he would spend his life pining for a dead siren.

  
Loki was aware of the rumors that followed him throughout the kingdom. They were amusing to say the least, as each strange behavior sparked fresh legends. They would be terrified if they knew the truth. A frost giant, chosen by Asgard, to overthrow an unjust king. But now he must save everything before it all fell apart.

The empty pedestal at the far end of the room taunted him just as it did his adopted father, leaving him to wonder what might be required to call out the destroyer. But there were many weapons within the vault that would force the destroyer to act if he should touch them. 

Reaching for the nearest treasure, a weapon permeated with the dark magic of an ancient Vanaheim cult, Loki tried to catch his breath and focus on the task at hand.

But the spirit would not stay silent any longer.

“What are you doing, my king?” Her voice echoed through the space and deep into his mind.

Loki did not bother to look at her as he picked up the axe and the far side of the room began exploding in a white light. “I am doing what I must to protect you, spirit.”

“I do not need your protection,” came her response, the tone betraying a hint of the anxiety that was overwhelming her connection with Asgard. “Everything has gone according to plan. What is it you seek to do?”

The destroyer came into view around the blinding light. Loki shielded his gaze with one hand as he put the weapon back in its slot. The destroyer recognized the future king, as it knelt before him just as he wished it to. He didn’t doubt the protector of the vaults had some form of telepathy that was separate from the Spirit of Asgard. 

“Odin will not take your betrayal lightly. At this second, he will be finding his way here to forever silence your voice,” Loki argued, never meeting her accusing gaze. “The only thing I can do is wake you now to move you to safety.”

“No!” She cried, stepping in front of Loki before he could reach the metal destroyer. “Loki, don’t do this! You could do so much damage to your future, to our plans!”

The ethereal nature of the Spirit was fading, until the creature in front of him looked purely like the one he saw each night in his dreams. A part of Loki longed to pull her into his arms and reassure her until the anxiety left her mind. But until he awakened her, it was only an option in his dreamscape. 

That did not stop his hand from instinctually reaching up to cup her cheek affectionately. But his hand met only empty air, even as he saw the image of her being before him. He sighed in regretfulness, knowing this must be done before he could bring peace to her mind.

“I am doing what I must,” Loki tried to reassure grimly. “Look at you now, separated from Asgard, but still in touch with its mind. That connection will not be lost simply because you are awakened. This is the will of Asgard.”

Confusion clouded her features, as even she could recognize the separation, that in her fear, she became the individual being that had once terrified her so. “Loki, please. Please don’t do this.”

Her pleas did not stop him as he placed his palm against the cold metal of the destroyer, unlocking the prison his friend had been kept in for much longer than any being should endure. Asgard willed this. To allow her to be free, to be her own person for once in many millenniums. Even as the small form was made visible, cocooned in magic that never faded, forever asleep to this world. 

Undoing the magics that kept her in the metal beast would be a simple enough task, but unraveling the magics that kept her unconscious would be more difficult. He would take her to his mother and they would work together to undo each strand. The only issue is that she would lose her ability to project her spirit once removed from the bowls of the destroyer. Which meant he would be without her presence or counsel. He did not pause in his actions, revealing the runes that hid in the silver metal and began searching for the one that would release the spell.

“I wanted to tell you this many years ago,” Loki said softly, knowing these may very well be the last words she would remember before she awoke in her own body. “Asgard asked that I would bring you into my dreams. It spoke to me, making it clear how greatly it cared for your future and freedom. This is just as much part of the plan as dethroning Odin. This is everything you have deserved for a long time.”

Before she had a chance to answer, even as he watched her eyes inflamed with fury that he would assume to know the heart of Asgard better, Loki pulled on the power of his Aesir, working to undo the rune that held her body in place. Green mist surrounded the destroyer, and the form of the Spirit faded before his very eyes. He could not deny the fear that he would not see her again, that he’d just forcibly made himself alone in his quest. But he would not rest until she awoke.

“Goodbye, little one,” he whispered to her fading form. 

The once perfectly cocooned body of the asgardian woman unwound as the magics holding her were undone. Loki had a mere second to catch her before she fell to the stone floor in a heap. The dead weight of her body did not overencumber the young man, even as he had to find a comfortable way to carry her. 

Settling on a bridal carry, Loki turned to leave the vault and find his way to his mother’s chambers, only to be stopped short at the image of Odin standing in the doorway.

“What have you done, my son?” 

A flash of anger surged in Loki’s chest as he looked upon the corrupt king with contempt. “I am not your son. How long shall you maintain that lie?” 

“No one need know the truth,” the old man said, almost pleading. Perhaps he sought to manipulate the only heir he had left. “As far as the people of Asgard know, you are my son.”

“But you would not have a Frost Giant on the throne, even if I was your only heir. But despite all your planning, Asgard chose the little orphan boy to be King.”

Odin would have threatened the boy if it wasn’t for the wave of exhaustion that nearly knocked him off his feet. Leaning hard on gungnir, he used his last few moments of wakefulness to plead with Loki to see things from his perspective.

“The Spirit is a liar. She paints pictures of a future that will never come and will only use you to regain power. Even now, she has you under her spell!” He cried, hoping that perhaps Loki would cut her down with his devious daggers. Could he truly not see the evil in this ancient spirit?

Loki continued forward, carrying the unconscious body of his friend and counselor with ease. “Says the man who sought to kill an entire race over the slight of a beloved. My people, forced to starve and die for your rage.”

Odin’s strength began to fail him as he crumbled downwards, reaching for his son in one last attempt to remember his long lost love to whom Loki so resembled.

“Your reign has ended, Odin Allfather. And your lies shall be uprooted from the histories, the stories of your greatness shall give way to the truth of the horrors brought upon by your greed, malice, and prejudice. And I shall be the first of many betrayals you shall experience.”

Seeing Odin fall into the depths of sleep, Loki called for aid from the guards before leaving the commotion. Many would look upon the form of the now King walking the halls with the unconscious form of a woman held close in his arms. 


	6. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, anything from the readers perspective will be in second person, but I do try to keep away from any y/n kind of stuff. And as most of the readers features were changed due to the fires of Asgard, there’s no need for major descriptors. Thus I hope it’s palatable for people who don’t normally like reader insert styles.
> 
> Also, I would like to put a very slight trigger warning on this chapter. I don’t put anything into vivid imagery in here, but I wanted to make sure I warn you. Odin takes charge of some nightmares and I try to leave things vague. I’m really sorry if it causes anyone issues!
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and appreciated!

The boundaries within the depths of a mind are not limitless. They have defined borders, never allowing consciousness to escape beyond glimpses of the outside world. In the swirling grey of dreams, you finally understood how one could go mad. At least, you reminded yourself, Odin was stuck in the hell of his own madness now as well.

How you wished for the same magic that allowed Loki control over his dreamscape, as you tumbled through the insanity alone, for what felt like an eternity. Glimpses of the outside world came in small segments of words and images, each as fleeting as smoke that you still desperately tried to grasp. It all seemed futile no matter how you struggled. 

Loki was often there, whether by your dream’s creation or by the snippets of conversation that made its way into your unconscious mind. Frigga was also near often, with the help of myriads of other healers, all seeking a way to wake the strange, ageless women Loki brought to them. Multiple times, a great light would burn through the dreamscape, shocking your mind as you hid from the brightness. It seemed they were fighting to wake you from your slumber, not aware that breaking the shackles of eternity would not be an easy feat. The same shackles you’d placed on Odin.

The weathered face of the old king often visited you, much to your consistent distaste. It seems that those held within the same spell could taunt each other. Perhaps it was your own mind creating the torment, but you thought not. It was too kind to the monster.

It started in taunting remarks, his dream self standing with both eyes filled to the brim with judgement. Looking down on the girl who had once been the tormentor of his life, never realizing that you were just as much a naive maiden as you were the ancient goddess. And he took deep pleasure in reminding you of your weakness.

“Look at you, a viper caught in her own trap,” he taunted. “And Asgard will now come to ruin as you spend eternity locked in your mind, with no one to keep you company but your greatest enemy.”

You focused your efforts on manipulating the dreamscape around you once more, working in the same ways you taught Loki to. But without the aid of your seidr, it was significantly harder. The dark war waging around you flickered for a moment before returning to the nightmare Odin designed.

“Is that really all you can do? Have you always been such a weakling?” Odin jeered, laughing at your failed attempts. “If I had known as such before, I would have killed you a long time ago.”

And on these visits would go, until you could manage to eject him from your mind. It was never pleasant and it left you feeling more despair at the ever changing insanity of your mind. He shouldn’t be able to get to you like this, but you could not help but feel insecurity when you were stuck in your prison, helpless. 

The dreams became steadily worse as the once taunting images took form. Odin was an excellent torturer, and he played at every weakness you had to create the most vivid nightmares. Ones only a conquered could design. 

The few moments that managed to shine through the darkness were Loki’s dreams. He could only manage a few nights after expanding so much magic during the day, but it was such a reprieve that you considered it the only thing keeping you sane. 

“We are making progress, little one,” he kept saying. “Layers of magic are being stripped each day.”

But after a particularly bad visit from Odin, you couldn’t manage anymore. Your powers never felt further from you. You wept within your own mind, clutching at the walls and screaming for relief, desperate for anything or anyone to come save you.

That evening, when you felt the pull from your navel, you welcomed the freedom with a gasp of fresh air, out of your cage once again. Loki created a wonderful image before you of one of Frigga’s gardens, deep within the palace. Beautiful colors bloomed around you, filling the air with fragrance. And in the middle of it all, was Loki.

You ran into his arms before you could quite comprehend what you were doing, tackling him in a desperate attempt to ease the panic that almost made you lose hope that day. It was not often you showed such weakness, as his arms hesitated a moment before pulling your form close against his. The warmth of his body against your own almost felt real at that moment. This wasn’t another mirage of your dream world.

Those glimpses often taunted you in your dreamscape. Small little glimpses before it fell back into the mist of your semi conscious mind. You’d exhausted yourself more than once trying to force the images to materialize, chasing the glimpses of forest green and brilliant gold.

“Shhh, little one,” Loki whispered, tightening his grip around your form. “It will be alright, just breathe.”

For the first time, truly, you allowed him to comfort you. Not in how he would ease the panic that came at the beginning, but in a recognition of the relief his presence brought you. There would be time to examine that perhaps later on, but you would allow yourself to bask in the moment. For now it was just you and Loki. 

You nuzzled your face into his long neck, appreciating the dream sensation of skin against skin, even if it was not real. His long fingers threaded their way through your hair, parting the molten gold with ease to soothe the muscles in your head. If he felt the slight exhale of air you released against his skin, he thankfully did not comment, allowing the moment to continue. 

Those fingers pulled you just far enough from his body that he could look you in the eye. “We are close, I swear. There’s one final layer that we have not been able to understand, but we will get you free. I give you my word.”

“I know, Loki,” you sighed. “But how can I help you like this? I’m useless here.”

He leaned his forehead against yours, never once moving his brilliant green eyes from your own. “Do not worry yourself about what is happening on the outside. You deserve to be free and I will do whatever necessary to give you that.”

“Have you given any thought to trying the fires?” You mentioned once more, knowing it would fall on deaf ears. “They could be strong enough to break the enchantment.”

“No,” Loki answered, pulling away from your embrace with finality. “The fires could also take your life. Just because they haven’t in the past does not mean they will not succeed now.”

You reached for his hand, brushing away the thoughts that seemed to erupt about the beauty held in the strength that was hidden by pale skin there. “If what you say is true and Asgard wants me free, then this may be the only true solution. This magic is older than any one alive in all of Asgard, and you are a new king. You need my guidance.”

“The fires are the last possible option, little one, and I will not change my mind,” Loki answered with finality. His face was set as hard as stone, but you could see glimpses of fear in his eyes. Those eyes demanded you see the risk in trusting a planet to spare anyone. One should not become too confident in the presence of the true gods of the universe.

“Will you trust me to know the being I shared my mind with for millennia’s ?” You challenged. “Children of Asgard were often forced to reconvene with the fires and none ever lost their lives. Why would Asgard change its mind now?”

Loki sighed deeply before pinching the delicate skin of the bridge of his nose. “There must be another way, little one. If you could find it within yourself to be patient, I will not fail you.”

“I do not wish to seem impatient, Loki,” you answered, trying to fight the panic building in your throat, threatening to climb its way out of your tightly held sanity. “I’m just not so sure how long I can endure Odin for.”

“Odin?” Loki started with a shock. “What do you mean, endure Odin?”

You looked down at the green grass encompassing your feet. How were you to explain the daily torment you were experiencing? 

Perhaps starting at the beginning was safest. “At first, I wasn’t sure if it was the imaginings of my own mind, a nightmare that never seemed to end. Then the images start to materialize more. Odin has found a way out of his own cage and into mine.”

The distance between the two of you was quickly remedied as Loki’s long arms pulled you back to him. The look on his face had shifted quickly as he realized that you were not safe, even in your sleep.

“You mean to say that this whole time you have been asleep, Odin has been sharing your dreams? Why did you not say something before!” Loki growled, shaking you just a little until you met his gaze once more.

“I was worried you would think me crazy,” you answered, your voice small and frail. “He is a thorough tormentor and I can at least commend him on his ability to manipulate my mind.”

“Then it’s final. I’m taking you to the fires tonight.”

You couldn’t keep the tears that overwhelmed your eyes from falling, the thinly held control of your emotions snapping. Finally you would be free from your torment.

Loki soothed your weeping, his hands threading through your hair softly while you released the fight, even if just for a few moments. You did not doubt that the minute he awoke to bring your sleeping form to the fires, the nightmare would begin again. But for this moment, you would take comfort from your friend.

“I wish I had known, little one,” Loki whispered, wiping each tear away. “I would never have subjected you to that monster. The things he did in life would only pale in comparison to letting his imagination run wild. It is admirable to see how you have held up for so long.”

You only nuzzled his palm in response. There was no denying his words, but you did not have words to speak. You could only pray that the nightmares would drift into forgetfulness once you awoke. 

Loki laid a soft kiss on your brow as your weeping stopped, his lips lingering against your skin for a moment. “I will be swift. The journey to the fires may take a little over an hour if you can manage, but I shall be with you ever step. Let’s get you out of this torment.”

You smiled up at him one last time before the warm world around you disappeared into the mist once more. Bracing yourself for what was to come, you turned, knowing a new hell was awaiting you.

  
  
  
  


What felt like hours later, you were once again watching the destruction of Asgard before your very eyes. A crazed Loki stood above it all, shouting for fresh asgardian blood, while you tried to protect innocent children. Odin stood with his adopted son and you watched Jotunheim be obliterated with the power of the bifrost. Somewhere in your soul, you felt the death of every being as it happened. 

Captured and forced to watch your charges be murdered before your eyes, you were put in shackles and brought before the dark throne of Asgard. Weariness set into your bones, knowing what fresh nightmare was coming. Odin always followed the same sort of pattern in his creations, most of which included the death of everyone you’ve ever cared for, past and present. Even in the knowledge that this was all but a dream, the emotional toll was not easy.

Your arms painfully shackled behind your back and forced to kneel at the foot of the throne, you glared up at the form of Odin the Conqueror. The gleeful gleam in his eyes was maniacal and your braces yourself for what was to happen next.

“As a gift to my son for his betrayal, I grant him this… girl,” Odin announced, a sneer distorting his face. “A slave to his wishes until the day he decides to dispose of her.”

The nightmare form of Loki stepped into your vision, his grin a mirror image of Odin’s. Those long fingers which had just been comforting you in Loki’s dreams before, grasped a handful of your hair roughly and forced your head at an uncomfortable angle. There was no kindness in his gaze, nor friendship in his mannerisms. This was not your Loki.

Somewhere in the middle of Odin’s torment, he began to realize your attachment to Loki. The hidden feelings you did not wish to acknowledge were forced to the forefront as Odin murdered his own son repeatedly. The shameful desire was exploited through the images of personal assaults. And through it all, you hardened your mind until you could separate the two images, the Loki who saved you from this torture, and the Loki conjured by the torturer. It almost made it bearable, even as Odin became outraged as you stopped reacting.

But just as the nightmare was about to continue, an unbearable heat seemed to flow over your mind, burning away the nightmare and breaking the spell in seconds. The images of Odin and Loki screamed as their world burned away in a bright golden flame, finally freeing the prisoner within.

Your Loki had done it, you breathed deeply, welcoming the feeling of awakening that began. He had finally saved you. 

  
  
  
  
  


The first thing you were aware of as your eyes pried themself open was the golden fires surrounding you. Your body seemed to be held within the flames, not burning, but braved and welcomed by the very heart of Asgard. 

“Hello again, little one,” Asgard whispered, taking on the endearment of your friend. The voice was the same as it had been the day you’d first been thrown in the fires, the same beautiful tone that had greeted you with open arms.

“Thank you for waking me,” you whispered, feeling the dreams drift away as dreams often do. No doubt the fires helped in what they could.

The fires danced around you, almost attempting comfort in their own way. “It is my pleasure to help you. You have been my faithful servant and I would not leave you to torment.”

“Then it was your will for me to wake?” You asked, knowing that this might be one of the last times you would be speaking so personally with Asgard. “What would you have me do now?”

Asgard seemed to pause, the fires lightly touching your forehead like the softest touch. “I would like to present you with a choice, something you have not been given for most of your existence. Will you allow me to show you?”

The fires certainly did not need permission to give you visions, but it seemed to respect that you hadn’t had a moment of peace in your mind for far too long. You nodded, bracing yourself for yet another presence. At least this one was familiar and welcome.

“You stand at the fork between two futures, little one,” Asgard began, its voice now reasonating in your head instead of the whisper in your ears. “One will promise all you have ever longed for, and the other, while fraught with difficulty, will ensure the future of all asgardian, including your offspring. And I would like to give you a glimpse of both.”

Images began to flutter through your mind at high speed. An asgardian man, handsome and warm courting you, taking you far from the castle to a little home in a beautiful and forgotten land. Marriage, pregnancies, children, and peace fluttered past. The option of taking yourself away from the life you’ve always known to choose freedom. Never again would you have to worry about the throne or politics or the will of Asgard.

“This would be yours if you wished it. I would let you go should this be your choice, and you will not face retribution for leaving your post.”

“And if I chose to stay and do my duty?” You asked, awaiting the glimpse Asgard could offer.

Fresh images began once more in your mind, a world that seemed very different to you. Loki on the throne, as you stood beside him as the advisor you were always intended to be. Battles and fighting for the future of Asgard, images of you carrying the full power of the fires behind you as you protected the land from invasion. But stranger glimpses of great passion also were interspersed. Bed sheets clutched in your hands, lips trailing over your body, pale expanses of skin. Images of love and desire that promised heights of wonder. It was a life of adventure, pain, loss, victory, love, and so much more. 

A face was never shown to your unknown lover, but you couldn’t deny the strange awareness that built in your body when you realized that the same bluish veins in the pale skin reminded you greatly of Loki. Perhaps it was a leap or a hope, but it was enough to cement your decision. How could you abandon your duty, your home, and the man you called friend? 

“So be it, little one.” The fires released the connection with your mind, and you became aware of your surroundings once more. Tendrils of flame carried your floating form to the edge of the cavern slowly. Standing there, looking upon your interaction with the fires with trepidation and awe, was a small company of Asgardians. Frigga and a few healers needed to move your unconscious body stood, finally understanding the legends whispered about to them when they were in their cradles. The image of the fires would be burned into their minds forever, even if they did not understand the significance.

And at the very front of the group, almost leaning over the edge to you, was the King of Asgard. You could see the difference now, the change in his seidr now that he had taken the throne. Loki, your friend, no longer the child, but a grown man. The anxious look on his face did not diminish as you got closer, only relieved when the fires dimmed enough for him to see all was well.

The sensation of the rough stone of the ledge was momentarily shocking to your body as you became aware that you were truly awake for the first time in longer than any asgardian has lived. This was real.

Loki caught you just moments before you fell to your knees, your body weak from lack of use. The feeling of his arms around you were unlike the dreams, a mere ghost of what it actually felt like to be held by him. The awareness of his body against yours was more shocking than the stone beneath your feet, and it was in that moment you had never been more thankful for the way his dreamscape had prepared you for this moment. Otherwise, you’d have gone mad immediately.

“Are you well, little one?” Loki’s voice rumbled, his chest vibrating against your own, feeling his voice somehow more than hearing it.

You whispered your name, the one that had been lost to the ages. The one that your friend deserved to know. His brilliant green eyes warmed slightly at the strange name, but he simply nodded in understanding. 

You were your own person now. And thus, needed an actual name to be called.


	7. Touch Me on Threat of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of one of my favorite stories I'm working on right now! As my new year resolution, I am going to not have any unfinished fics by the end of this year, and that includes this whole series. I plan on updating weekly from now on, so please enjoy!
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and appreciated!

Water. The most soothing of elements. And one you wished to drown in over and over.

Fortunately, the palace maids had finally gotten the clue a few days ago to allow you to bathe alone. But not without a few arguments and a plea to their king. Despite all the issues, you were finally given the much-needed privacy for the water to soothe your nerves.

Baths in the palace were grand pools one could practically swim in, steaming water mixed with potions and conditioners to revive minds and bodies alike. You hadn’t understood how one could spend hours in such waters as a spirit, but now, as your body hated the very feeling of air against your skin, the water offered more peace than you’d been able to find since awakening.

Allowing your head to drift beneath the surface of the foamy water was like submerging yourself in the spirit form you’d once known, the sounds of far above now dulled for your aching ears. The warm water cocooned your body in the most perfect of ways, and you sincerely wished you could stay under forever.

But even Asgardians need to breathe. So you enjoyed the dulled sensations while you could.

Your mind conjured vague memories before you’d been sacrificed to the fires of the meager baths offered to the peasants of your time. More often than not, the only things offered would be a cold bucket to refresh oneself. Once a week or so, your family would go to the river and submerge your bodies to clean the sweat and dirt that had built up. 

It was simpler times before your visions started. Before you were forcibly taken from your mother’s arms, dragged before the priests with a company of others, all dreading being chosen for their meager talents. You were unremarkable until you foresaw an attempted invasion from the north. It was only due to your visions that many survived. And it immediately cemented your place as the next sacrifice to the fires.

Too young, with very little promise of survival, the Asgardian village (as it had yet to become the great civilization it would be one day) came out to congratulate you. The only face you could see that held any mourning was your mother’s, as she clung to your younger siblings, forced to look away from her eldest daughter dressed in the white color of sacrifice. It had been just a glimpse of your previous life before they’d drowned their faces in the crowd of those cheering on the little girl who would die for their safety.

Breaking free from your melancholic state, you raised your head out of the waters with a gasp. The feeling of the water running down your skin was enough to cause a shiver to run the length of your spine, despite the warm, humid air of the bathing room. There were more than enough years to dwell on without conjuring the ghosts of those long gone. It had just been so long since you’d been in your own body, the memories seemed to flood daily. 

“If you remain in the waters for much longer, you will leave looking as wrinkled as the elder witches,” a teasing voice remarked from the corner of the room.

The water splashed loudly, disturbed by your fearful movements. Loki stood there robed in his ceremonial garb, fresh from his kingly duties. His eyes stayed respectfully on your own as you sought to hide whatever might be seen under the foam that felt like it was dissipating much too fast under his playful gaze. 

“Loki!” You exclaimed, dunking down until just your chin up was visible. “Don’t you ever knock?”

He laughed, the sound echoing through the space in a way that made your ears ache once more. In the days since your recent visit to the fires, Loki visited often. At first, it seemed an attempt to help the adapting process, as he recognized the connection that provided some comfort to you. Then he came to you as a friend who would need perspective, even if you weren’t able to join the events yourself as of yet. One day soon, you’d brave outside your rooms, the only safe space you’d known since awakening. 

Well, not the only one. Just the only appropriate one. 

“I’ve told you before, little one,” Loki commented bending down until he was crouched at the poolside. “Asgardians in my time care significantly less about nakedness. The maids did not understand you turning them away, but as you have yet to send me away, I believed my presence wouldn’t be as offensive.”

You huffed, annoyed. Just because Asgardians of recent times had left behind modesty did not mean that you would be so easily adjusted. “Naked skin should be private, Loki. Only a lover and your mother should ever be privy to it. Just be grateful I do not yet have the resilience to wear layers of clothing, or none would ever see my skin again.”

“I’m sure you will change your mind,” Loki teased, his eyes playful and dancing with glee. “One day, the great spirit herself will take a lover once more and all shamefulness will be put aside with great rejoicing. And I will only hear of it through the gossip of your maids who were just happy to serve their mistress.”

Your annoyance grew at his teasing remarks, causing you to send a wave of water towards him in an effort to wipe that smirk off his face. “Maybe I will just have my lover bathe me, just to keep my secrets from you.”

The wave of water hit him, splashing against the leather of his armor. Instead of achieving your goal of wiping his smirk away, Loki only seemed to smile wider. 

“If you wanted me to join you in that inviting water, all you had to do was ask,” Loki teased, pulling at the buckles that kept his chest piece together. 

“No!” You urged, desperate to keep him away from the edge of the pool. “Don’t you dare!”

Loki laughed, stopping his actions immediately and you sighed in relief that he had just been teasing once again. Even if the thought of him joining you sent a strange heat building in your lower stomach. 

He stood, moving away from the pool's edge with his hands up in surrender. “Alright, little one. Have it your way. When you are prepared to talk, I’ll be waiting in the sitting room. I only meant to discuss the advancements made with the Jotunn ambassador.”

Now that was a topic you were willing to leave the comfort of the water for. Even if you had to endure the feeling of cloth against your skin for a time. Waiting patiently for Loki to exit the room, you stood once he was out of eyesight. Shivers wracked your body in a horrid way as the dripping water caused your senses to go haywire. 

Exiting the pool in one swift movement, you had to sit still for a moment for the water to finish dripping off you in rivulets and for your violent shivers to stop. It was getting better to manage than it had been days before. The first day had been filled with panic and pain. Your skin was raw from how you scratched and rubbed, trying to get the sensations to lessen. Loki held you for most of the day, keeping you from hurting yourself and easing the sensations. 

As much as you sought to deny it, you were entranced by the comfort he brought. His presence was often a soothing balm that made you feel ashamed and guilty. You clung to him like a child when it was your duty to be his guide and his friend. The emotions had been just as heightened as your senses in the end. But Loki endured the mood swings with grace. 

The slight movement of air within the room, a cooling brush against your oversensitized skin, had you flinching. Before, it would have you in tears, as if someone had physically touched you. And if anyone but Loki dared lay a finger on your skin, it was pure torture you could not endure. It was one of the greatest reasons why you sent the maids away. The second they touched you to dress you or bathe you or dry you, it was almost impossible to stop the whimpers of pain that escaped.

You took a steadying breath, determined to face the day as it was head-on. You did not awaken just to experience a fresh horror and allow it victory over you. You’d allowed the weakness long enough.

Your robe hung to the side, the only piece of clothing you’d been able to manage for this long. It was made out of a silken material that brushed over your skin with the gentlest of caresses. It was easier than allowing every single gust of air to touch your naked skin without prejudice. And no one had despised you that. 

Taking a deep breath, you put the robe on and belted it in one swift motion, allowing the overwhelming sensation to wash over you for a moment before it too lessened into a manageable feeling. With the ease you could now handle it, you would be soon able to wear some of the grand clothing Loki had the seamstresses of Asgard make for you. Clothing to suit a trusted advisor of the King. 

Similar slippers awaited your aching feet as the many sensations of the texture and the temperature of the floor overwhelmed you in every step. Putting them on, desperately wishing you could put your hair up with a snap of your fingers, you went out to discuss the events of the day with the King.

Your sitting room was a generous space, complete with a fireplace and comfortable sofa where you’d found yourself many nights. Sleep didn’t come easy anymore, so you often found yourself there with only the entertainment of your books to ease the long nights. But it was there your King sat, skimming through whatever pages you’d found so interesting the night before. 

“Did you find something interesting to keep you busy?” You asked teasingly, as you gingerly sat beside him on the cushion. Keeping a respectable distance of course. 

Loki closed the book with a quick movement, placing it down to give you his full attention. “It was a meager replacement to your company, little one.”

You scoffed at his words, sure he was once again going about his tricks. “Then perhaps you should tell me what happened today with the negotiations.”

“The war council happened,” Loki answered, a dark look coming over his features. “Handpicked by Odin, all just as blood-thirsty as he was. Each desperate to kick the ambassador out of Asgard’s halls as if he was a monster about to eat their children. Fjalarr was remarkably unmoved by their accusations.”

One of Loki’s first actions when taking the throne was to begin the process of signing a peace treaty with Jotunheim. A treaty that many in Asgard were openly outraged about, but Loki would not be moved from his chosen course of action. He would protect Jotuns from decimation with all the power he held. An ambassador was chosen to come to Asgard and the peace talks had been going slowly. But there was coming a day when Jotuns would be accepted into the halls of Asgard just as the elves from Alfheim were. 

“I’m sure they did not take kindly to your acceptance of Fjalarr,” you commented, watching your friend dwell on the vile words of the generals. “Were you able to move them with the weight of the throne by chance?”

Loki sighed deeply before reaching for your slippered feet in a quick movement you had not expected. He took the silken slippers off your right foot and began massaging the tense muscle in a soothing motion that immediately relaxed you. It was as if he was the only one from who your body was willing to accept touch, and if you dwelled on it too long, it seemed shameful. But at that moment, you could only accept the comfort. 

“I did not wish to throw around the crown so much this early in my reign. I’m attempting a more diplomatic route, but I’m afraid the hatred for Jotuns runs too deep in the hearts of Asgard. The only way to ensure peace is to get this treaty signed,” Loki explained, his tone taking on a weary tone. 

Taking a steady breath so you wouldn’t show just how amazing his hands felt as they massaged your sore foot, you gave him what wisdom you had to offer. “They will equate your actions to those of a foolish child, simply because you will not take their words as perfect insight. This will not be the first time you will have to fight them, but the outcome is worth you forcing change, if only for the treaty.”

“I hope you are right,” Loki answered, a wry smile coming to his lips. “I can hear their whispers behind my back, wishing Thor would come back and take the throne back as the true king of Asgard. I may know the truth, but my pride does not appreciate the offense.”

“The generals are more gossipers who seek power than those who hold true power, but I would keep an eye on them if you can afford it,” you advised, going over what you knew of these men from your time as the Spirit. “They have malicious tactics that would seek to dethrone you if they would face no punishments for doing so.”

Loki took the other slipped off your neglected foot and began massaging the muscles within that one as well. You had to bite your lip from sighing in pleasure at the sensation, your whole body primed to move away when the opportunity arose. This was a compromising situation you did not wish to be in. Even if the now-familiar heat was settling low once more. 

Fortunately, Loki was looking into the flames that licked inside your fireplace, entranced by the movements enough that he did not appear aware of your struggle. “I worry that there is more to the whispers following me. Even Sif will not meet my gaze anymore. It is difficult to wonder who is conspiring against me and who is on my side.”

“I have not had any visions that would reveal impending doom, my king,” you assured, drawing his gaze back to yours so he would feel the comfort you were offering. “Asgard would not place you on the throne, only to have you removed within the first month of your reign.”

His emerald eyes stared deeply into your own, hearing the truth of your words and the sincerity in your features. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you recognized that you could get past your own discomfort to help him in whatever way he needed. You just deeply wished that the hardest things would not be needed one day, 

He seemed to be memorizing your features, taking in the golden hair that so matched your eyes in color, the same color of the fires he had nightmares about. He knew you, so you could not help yourself from wondering just what he found so interesting in your face. The silence grew between you, the only sound of the crackling of the fire. 

Clearing your throat, you stood in one quick movement, extricating feet from his grasp and immediately gasping when they touched the cool floors. Every ounce of comfort he’d given you now draining away as you ran from the intensity of the moment. 

“May I,” you began, wincing at the sensation in your attempt to plead for your slippers back. “May I please have my slippers back?”

Loki seemed a little shocked as if he wasn’t quite sure why you’d moved away so suddenly, but he gave you the slippers back with little fuss. You immediately put them on your feet and sighed once the sensations were once more dulled. 

“I think… If I may,” you said, moving nervously away from the sofa. “...I think I’m a bit oversensitized, I need to go lay down and rest…”

With that, you practically ran away from the man sitting on your sofa, missing the look of pure rejection that came over his features. 


End file.
